


Розы

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Все, что он помнил о доме, это розы.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Розы

Это единственное, что он отчетливо помнил о доме: розы и ясное небо, исходящее жарой. Одуряющий сладкий запах, невыносимый, будто предчувствие смерти, жужжанье насекомых, острые шипы и лепестки, нежные, розовые и белые, каждый цветок — само совершенство.

Что он делал среди розовых кустов, маленький мальчик, которому предстояло вскоре покинуть родной и отправиться в долгое путешествие? Прятался от отца? Не хотел уезжать? Боялся джедаев?

Дуку забыл.

Но розы, те розы, порой снились ему — падавану, рыцарю, магистру. Долгие годы он нес в себе этот яд — воспоминание о жизни вне Ордена джедаев, тревожное и мучительное. У него был свой дом, у него были родители, и возле дома их цвели розы.

Вернувшись на Серенно, он первым делом пошел навестить их, розы своего детства, и долго стоял меж кустов, размышляя о чем-то не вполне понятном даже ему самому. Дуку, возможно, казалось: именно здесь он раскроет секрет своей душевной смуты. Но розы — давно уже другие — лишь одуряще пахли и красовались своим совершенством под безразличным взглядом небес.

Медленно, равнодушно Дуку провел рукой по нежным лепесткам и отправился заниматься делами.

Тех снов больше не было.

Прошло больше десяти лет. У Дуку хватало забот. Дом, в котором он родился, сделался для него лишь перевалочной базой, а богатства его семьи — политическим средством. Розы цвели в свой черед и, отцветая, тотчас забывались.

А потом — стоя на коленях перед мальчишкой Скайуокером на палубе "Незримой длани"— Дуку вдруг ощутил этот запах из своих снов. Запах-предчувствие. Гудели световые мечи, скрещенные у его горла. Дуку смотрел в глаза своему убийце, а розы пахли, пахли все сильнее.

Боли ожога он не почувствовал. Где-то там, на палубе "Незримой длани", голова его покатилась с плеч, и мертвое тело завалилось на бок. А он сам — маленький мальчик — шел под исходящими жарой небесами к буйно цветущим розовым кустам.

За розами высился его дом — не обитель графов Серенно, а настоящий дом, в котором любят и ждут.

Но дойдет ли мальчик до дома, знала разве что Великая Сила. Сладко и тревожно пахли розы.


End file.
